The objective of the National Preservation program for the Biomedical Literature is to ensure the preservation of historically important biomedical materials that are not held by the National Library of Medicine. Yale University Medical Library will microfilm the diaries of Dr. John F. Fulton and both microfilm and provide conservation treatment for twenty-five 16th to 18th century medical manuscripts.